<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lyra Gets Assrested by Bendyfimfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409703">Lyra Gets Assrested</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction'>Bendyfimfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, FiMFiction, Human, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra gets arrested for possessing human porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lyra Gets Assrested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hidden in a dark and gloomy basement the unicorn known as Lyra Heartstrings was sat on a black office chair. Lyra looked at a picture of herself getting gangbanged by three humans upon a computer screen. The humans were musclebound titans and possessed very large cocks.</p><p>Like herself, the unicorn was much smaller than the towering physique of the humans around her. Behind her, the human that was mounting her ass had one of his hands on the plump cheeks of her butt. A deep depression was upon the area in which his hand held. His other hand, on the other hand, was holding the base of her tail with a firm grip.</p><p>Underneath her, the human used both his hands to lovingly rub her belly. Yet at the same time, he drove his cock as deep as it could go into her. He seemed to be the largest since not all of his cock could fit into her. A good six inches at least of his thick member stood untaken by her vagina. The human in front of her had his dick pushed into her mouth while she sucked him off. He used both of his hands to gently rub her ears.</p><p>The Lyra, who was looking at the picture was moving her hoof in a blur of motion between her legs as it rubbed up and down her marehood. She moaned softly at the wonderful sight of handsome, near hairless apes giving her tender loving.</p><p>Suddenly, there came a loud bang and a blinding light entered the room. Lyra turned to face the intruder to see a unicorn in thick heavy plate, golden armor. He wielded a spear as a weapon.</p><p>"Stop right there, criminal scum!” he shouted, rushing toward her.</p><p>“What for Royal Guard?” Lyra asked.</p><p>“For the crime of possessing human porn.”</p><p>“What?! How is that a crime?!” she cried.</p><p>The Royal Guard stared at the human porn on the screen. There soon came a loud, audible clank from between his legs.</p><p>“Hah! See?! Even you like it!” Lyra said, pointing a hoof at him with a smug look on her face.</p><p>“No!” he shouted, shaking his head. “Anyway, you are under arrest.” he said, throwing handcuffs onto her two front legs.</p><p>Lyra whimpered as she was escorted out by the Royal Guard.</p><p>Outside, Lyra was greeted by a large crowd of ponies. They booed her and threw rotten fruit and vegetables at her while she was taken toward a chariot. Lyra hung her head low in shame as she made her way into the chariot.</p><p>Once inside the chariot took off. Lyra looked down at her now filthy body and begun to cry, tears flowing down her cheeks and her body trembling over her fate.</p><p>Lyra thought over the life choices she had made on whether if her human fetish was truly was sick and wrong. She heard the stories that they were violent evil monsters that enjoyed eating foals for dinner, but she could not help but find them sexy nonetheless. Maybe she saw the goodness in everyone. Or maybe it was just them hands.</p><p>But then she remembered all those sweet romance stories she read from other acclaimed authors. That showed that humans weren't always chaotic evil monsters.</p><p>In no time at all, they reached their destination. Once landed, she was magically pulled out of the chariot and placed on her four hooves, flanked by two royal guards on either side of her.</p><p>Here too she was greeted by a large crowd of ponies. They booed and jeered at her, pelting her with rotten fruit and vegetables as she was escorted through the streets.</p><p>They called her ‘a freak’, ‘an abomination’ and ‘an ape bucker’. Some mare behind her rang a bell and repeatedly said ‘shame’ over and over again. Tears flowed down her cheeks at this humiliation. Thousands of faces looked upon her in disgust over her sick human fetish.</p><p>She made to duck her head when a stone came toward her. Luckily, the stone disintegrated into dust in midair by some means of magic. The guards taking her in at least showed her some degree of mercy.</p><p>She looked into the distance and she could see Princess Celestia waiting for her at the entrance of her castle.</p><p>Once sufficiently close to the Princess the guards escorting her came to a stop, taking the hint Lyra too made a stop.</p><p>“Lyra Heartstrings, I am most disappointed in you.” boomed her powerful voice.”I know you are a great archaeologist and you have contributed knowledge of events before I was even born. But I did not expect you to become so fascinated with the long-dead species of humanity that you would make porn of them.”</p><p>Lyra simply said nothing and Celestia continued to speak.</p><p>“Not only that but you have begun to spread wild conspiracy theories that us ponies are actually descended from humans by what you call the ‘great magical explosion’. You claim that us ponies are horribly mutated humans.”</p><p>Everyone gasped in horror.</p><p>“I never said horribly mutated, I just said mutated.” Lyra protested.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” she shouted. “The Royal Canterlot Cyber Security Agency has been monitoring you for months. We know what you and your friends have been talking about. We have also closed down many of your sites for its explicit nature. Human porn is bestiality and thus is damaging to the moral fabric of society. From this day forth there shall be no more human porn allowed on the Internet.'</p><p>“Nooooooooooo!” Lyra shouted, dropping to her knees with her hooves raised high in the air.</p><p>Suddenly, there came a flash of light followed by the appearance of Princess Luna holding a large, black suitcase next to Lyra.</p><p>“Thou has become even more conservative than us. Come with me Lyra, I’ll shall give thee asylum in our new kingdom where thou can fap to thy heart’s content of human porn.”</p><p>“Sister, you can't be serious.” said Celestia.</p><p>“Thou has become a boring prude. We cannot be in the kingdom that does not allow the fine arts of human porn.”</p><p>With that Luna, Lyra and thousands of other ponies marched out of Canterlot to form their own kingdom. The Royal Guard that arrested Lyra even defected. This brought a smile to Lyra’s face.</p><p>Celestia looked on with teary eyes as Luna left. “Maybe I should legalize human porn again.” she said quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>